Sage's Journey
by kitsunefangirl
Summary: GAY RELATIONSHIPS! ADULT WITH MINOR, BUT NOTHING CRIMINAL! You have been warned. Sage is back within the lands of Pokemon. Happy to be home, he continues his journey, this time taking place in Sinnoh. Now if he could just get rid of his stalker, Steven Stone. Sequel to Sage's Life. Updates stopped due to my rl muse dying.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story like I did with Sage's Life. I do plan on finishing, but the sequels, despite knowing how they will end, are taking a lot to type. Between family, work, and the Holidays, it's not exactly easy to find time to write.  
**

 **This story has Gay relationships, as well as _innocent_ relationships between a grown man, and young teen. Just because it is innocent, does not mean I condone relationships between an adult and minor. As this is fanfiction, that means the rules of the real world don't apply, but the readers should remember the laws of their country. If you complain about my works, I will just ignore them, and continue writing. There are more sinister stories out there. Complain to them.**

 **If you want the story that Sage is paired with Hermione go to my profile and click on Sage's Adventure.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Sage yawned into his hand as he opened the door to his house. He blinked, then blinked again, before slamming the door shut. He turned around, and stalked to the back door, Sterling on his heals. He passed his mother, who shot him a glare for being rude.

"Oh! Mr. Stone! Sage just went to the backyard!" The boy paused, before racing up the stairs and whistling. Ash's Charizard, who had been at Professor Oak's lab, came flying.

"Get me away from here, boy. My stalker is here." The Flying-Fire type roared in agreement, taking off for the lab the moment his trainer's brother was secure on his back. "Idiot." Sage muttered as he landed in the Professor's yard. The man looked up in surprise. "Not you, sir. Steven Stone."

"Ah yes, your fan." Sage winced, "so, are you here to pick up Pokemon?"

"I'm dropping off my three newest." The boy handed over three Pokeballs, holding a Panpour, Pansage, and Pansear. "I'm heading to Sinnoh."

"Have fun!" The man chuckled, waving as the boy went to leave.

"Char!" A yellow Charmander came running through the fields, away from a lab assistant. The Pokemon jumped into Sage's arms, who frowned in confusion. Then a light lit up his eyes.

"Professor, I never did choose a start from your lab, did I?" The man chuckled, seeing where the boy was going.

"You may take her."

"Well, you heard him, Shami!" Sage grinned at the Pokemon. The Charmander blinked in surprise as Sage took the Pokeball from the assistant. "Return." Sage waved at the professor before sneaking to the woods, where he would skirt Pallet Town.

* * *

Sage inhaled deeply as his boat took off from the docks. Sterling and Shami were playing around the deck, having fun with other Pokemon. Sage chuckled at the awed looks from the others.

"Sterling, Shami, come here!" The boy called, and they came running. "You two are my only partners right now. That means I'm counting on the both of you, until we get a new member."

"Char!"

"Vee!" The two cheered. A trainer walked up, a smirk on his face.

"I want a battle." Sage hesitated. "If you're too afraid-"

"Fine, but only one-on-one. Shami is too young to battle yet."

"Pathetic." The boy sneered, pulling out a Pokeball. "Come out, Medicham!"

"Sterling, it's time to dance. Don't worry, it's like when we were training with Andy." The Eevee nodded, moving forward. " _Quick Attack_!"

" _Detect_ , and then use _High Jump Kick_!"

"Use _Quick Attack_ to dodge! Use _Shadow Ball_!" The Medicham kept going, and crashed into the ground. It was hurt, so Sterling's attack landed. " _Toxic_!" The other boy was glaring as his Pokemon was poisoned.

"Get up and use _Drain Punch_."

"Keep Dodging! Don't let Medicham touch you!" Sterling smiled, and started to dance around the Fighting-Psychic type. The opponent was tiring out fast as it tried to catch Sterling.

"Use _Ice Punch_!"

"Use _Protect_!" Sage glared, "you're not going to win, you know? Finish this with _Shadow Ball_!"

"Medicham is unable to battle, the winner is Sterling and Sage!" The referee called, and the boy across from Sage grumbled.

"Thanks for the practice! I've needed new ideas for Contests for a while now!"

"I was beat by a weakling Coordinator?" The boy shook his head, leaving.

"Like, oh my gosh, the color scheme, those green eyes, that shiny Eevee! You're Shiny Sage!" A girl squealed.

"Um, bye!"

* * *

"Okay, first we've got to visit Professor Rowan." Sage told Sterling once the boat hit Sandgem Town's docks. The Eevee nodded in understanding. This was how it was with them, they went to the lead Professors of the Region, talked, got a new friend, and left on their journey. "Hello?" Sage called as he entered the lab. A man with white hair and beard looked out.

"Ah, you must be Sage! Professor Oak told me you'd be coming by!" The man cleared his throat. "Lucas, get the tray!"

"Yes sir!" A young lab assistant called. A minute later, he approached with three Pokeballs.

"This is Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar, the three starters of Sinnoh." The man's lip twitched. "All three are Shiny types."

"I think I'm going to go with Piplup, sir." The man nodded, handing over the Pokeball. "Time to dance, Shimmer!" The light blue Piplup appeared, blinking up at the human before her. "I'm you're new trainer. This is Sterling, and this is Shami." Sage released his Charmander. "I hope we will all be friends."

"Pip?" She asked timidly, before hiding behind Sage's legs when Sterling skipped forward.

"Vee?" Sage laughed, kneeling next to them.

"It's okay, Shimmer. Sterling is just happy to meet you. So is Shami." The Fire-type nodded quickly, smiling. "See?" Eventually, Sterling and Shami had Shimmer out and playing with them. "I'll take good care of her, Professor Rowan. I promise."

"Ahem, I know you will. If what Professor Oak, and your brother, have said about you." Sage blushed, but smiled brightly. "Here is your Sinnoh Pokedex."

"Thank you, sir! Shami, Shimmer, return!"

* * *

"Welcome to Jubilife City Pokemon Contest! I'm your host, Marian! With me, is our three judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Jubilife City's very own Nurse Joy!"

"It's lovely to be here!"

"Remarkable!"

"I cannot wait to see what the coordinators have in store for us."

"Up first is the Appeal rounds. Help me welcome our first Coordinator, coming all the way from Pallet Town in Kanto, Shiny Sage!" The boy ran out wearing an outfit similar to what his brother had once worn.

"Time to Dance, Shami, Shimmer!" The two appeared with sparkles shimmering around them thanks to the capsules. " _Ember, Bubble_! Just like we practiced!" The two started dancing around. The bubbles encasing the flames like floating lights. As the Pokemon danced by, a bubble would pop, exploding into sparkles. At the end, the two were sparkling themselves. The group bowed, getting applause.

"You're really something else, kid." Sage blinked as he was stopped from reaching the back room. It was a girl with red hair.

"You won the Sinnoh League last year, right? Zoey?"

"What, you didn't watch it?"

"Mama didn't record it. I was...somewhere where they didn't have TV." The girl blinked, before grinning.

"You're Ash's kid brother, right?"

"Yes, that's right!" Sage grinned, moving over to the refreshment table. "I'm Sage-"

"I know who you are." The girl waved off as he grabbed a bottle of water. "To most, you're Shiny Sage, to others you're the Prince of Kanto."

"P-prince?"

"In coordinating." Sage shook his head.

"That's insane!" The boy muttered, "why are they calling me that?"

"You made it to the semi-finals twice. Even when you disappeared, it was all over Coordinator Monthly, Where is the Prince of Kanto? Has he lost passion since his failure against Robert? No one has seen him, so where can he be?"

"I was at a school for a special gift." Zoey nodded in understanding, leaving when her name was called. "Glad I brought Shiny in for this." Sage muttered as the appeals ended, and the first stage of battles was shown. "Isn't that Dawn?" Sage frowned at his opponent.

"Oh, you know Dawn?" A girl wearing a blue dress asked from behind him. She looked just like his brother's last travelling companion. "I'm Salvia."

"Sage Ketchum." The girl blinked in surprise.

"Relation to Ash?"

"My older brother."

"That explains how you know Dawn." The girl smiled. "My caretakers agreed to allow me to partake in Contests, and the Grand Festival, so long as they do not interfere with my duties. This will be my third Ribbon this year, if I win."

"I just got to Sinnoh not long ago. This is my first contest in Sinnoh." Sage smiled.

"Wait, are you Shiny Sage?" Heads turned at her question.

"I really hate that moniker." Sage grumbled, and the girl blushed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that-"

"Don't worry about it."

"I thought you quit?" A boy sneered, walking over.

"What gave you that impression? I was away training." The boy rolled his eyes.

An hour later, Sage was the proud owner of the Jubilife Ribbon. He'd won against Salvia, who had taken down Zoey.

"You know, when I said I'd see you soon, I wasn't expecting it to be today." Sage spun around, a grin forming on his face.

"Andy!" Sage laughed, jumping on the boy. "Are you traveling Sinnoh?"

"That's right." Andy smiled, laughing with his friend. "How are you, Sage? Obviously you haven't lost your touch. Winning that Contest." Sage smiled, then glanced around the boy at the younger male standing beside him.

"Whose your friend?"

"Hm? That's Mike."

"He's cute."

"Yeah, he is-" Andy broke off, glaring at his laughing friend as he bounced over to the younger boy.

"Hi! I'm Sage. I used to travel with Andy! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." The boy had a pout on his face, causing Sage to grin.

"Andy, I'm stealing Mikey here to go shopping. We'll meet you at the Pokemon Center!" Sage latched onto Mike before either could protest, dragging him off to the shopping district. Instead of shopping, he got them Ice Cream instead. "So, how long have you known Andy?"

"I met him in Johto, and we've been together since." The boy blushed instantly as his words caught up to his brain. "I mean travelling together! We're not d-together!"

"But you want to be dating." Sage said, smiling at the boy. "I think he does too. However, Andy, unlike his brother, is a complete idiot when it comes to relationships."

"But being gay is-"

"Completely healthy. Preaching to the choir doesn't work, you know." Mike gaped for a minute. "Andy is a great friend, but I'm not interested in him. I like them older, and smarter. Able to sweep me off my feet."

"Then why don't you like Steven?"

"Y-you know Steven?"

"He's my cousin."

"But he's so creepy! He stalks me, Mike! _Stalks_ me!"

"He's the heir to the Stone Cooperation, what did you think he'd be like? Of course he's eccentric. He really likes you, because you stand up against him."

"Is that really important?"

"Oh, and he thinks you're cute." Sage blushed brightly. "He really does care about you, and just follows you around to show that. He also does it because it bugs you. That means he has your attention."

"He freaks me out. If he wanted my attention, he could have asked me to travel with him before turning into a stalker." Sage lead the way back to the Pokemon Center.

"So if he'd stop stalking you, you'd like him more?"

"Maybe."

"Who is stalking you?" Sage let out a squeak, spinning around to slap the taller man. Steven glared at his laughing cousin as he rubbed his cheek.

"Stop that!" Sage ordered, glaring. "YOU are my stalker."

"I'm not a stalker! I'm just...enthused about keeping you safe." Sage snorted.

"And I'm really a girl." The man's grin disappeared, and a horrified look filed his face.

"That is a horrible joke to play!" Steven scolded.

"But your reaction makes it perfect." Sage smiled, walking pass the man. "Stop acting like a stalker, and maybe I'll give you the time of day." With that said, Sage left the cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story like I did with Sage's Life. I do plan on finishing, but the sequels, despite knowing how they will end, are taking a lot to type. Between family, work, and the Holidays, it's not exactly easy to find time to write.  
**

 **This will likely be my last chapter before Christmas, or even the start of the new year. I have the luck of having my wisdom teeth getting removed today, so I hope you guys enjoy my wee hours update. I'm sorry it's so short, it's not really a chapter, but a filler with a promise for a better update after I'm healed, and not stressed out.**

 **This story has Gay relationships, as well as _innocent_ relationships between a grown man, and young teen. Just because it is innocent, does not mean I condone relationships between an adult and minor. As this is fanfiction, that means the rules of the real world don't apply, but the readers should remember the laws of their country. If you complain about my works, I will just ignore them, and continue writing. There are more sinister stories out there. Complain to them.**

 **If you want the story that Sage is paired with Hermione go to my profile and click on Sage's Adventure.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"You want me to do what?" Sage demanded of Professor Oak. The man had turned up, unannounced, during his third Contest win.

"Work with Steven Stone."

"But Professor-"

"Sage, something is happening, something big, and it has to do with the forests up near Snowpoint City." The man sighed, rubbing his head.

"But my Contests-"

"A Contest is talking place in Snowpoint City." Sage deflated.

"I understand, sir." Sterling was plucked from the ground, as Sage made his way outside. The man he'd just protested to travel with, stood there with a grin. "I'm only doing this because the Professor asked me to."

"I know." Stone called out his Skarmory. "For once, I had nothing to do with this."

"I don't believe that."

"It's the truth, and you know it." Sage bit his lip as he climbed on behind the man. "It might be safer for you to be up front."

"I don't trust you."

"You're what, fourteen now?" Sage winced, but nodded. "I'd never touch anyone underage."

"But–?"

"You're cute. I may cuddle." Sage snorted, holding Sterling close. "Right, Skarmory, we need to get to Snowpoint." The Pokemon cawed, and took to the sky.

* * *

"I am never working with you again!" Sage yelled as he dodged yet another blast from the enraged Ursaring. Steven was dealing with another. A blizzard had came out of nowhere, and they had stumbled upon the Ursaring family's cave.

"Aw, come on, Sage! you know you're having fun!"

"That is beside the point! Sage use _Ancient Power_!"

" _Psychic_ , Metagross!" In the confusion, the trainers and their Pokemon made their escape. They found an empty cave, that was just deep enough to block out the deep freeze. Sage breathed a sigh of relief when Steven had his Aggron use _Flamethrower_ to make a fire. Shimmer, Shami, and his new Aron, Shale, came out to eat. "An Aron?" Sage flushed, resolutely not looking at Steven.

"He wasn't accepted." Steven smirked, and started cooking. "Why me?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you obsessed with me?"

"Because you treat me like a person, not someone who has to be on a pedestal all the time." Sage blinked in surprise. "You're clever, kind, and have a temper. You don't take crap from anyone. Why shouldn't I like you?"

"Because I'm jailbait?"

"Only for two years, and even then why would I ruin a relationship, no matter how dysfunctional ours is?" Sage narrowed his eyes. "I can accept it, if you can never like me the way I like you. I just want to keep our friendship." A few hours later, Sage returned his Pokemon to the safety of their Pokeballs as he and Steven settled in for a long night.

"It's cold." Sage muttered, curling tighter on himself. He was in layers of clothing, that didn't seem to block the icy breeze that drifted inside the cave. He blinked when a blanket, and arm, were wrapped around him.

"You can hate me in the morning, when we can get out of here. I won't let you freeze, when Professor Oak is counting on me to keep you safe. Let alone what I'd do to myself if you got sick." Sage snorted, but shifted closer to the body heat. Green eyes closed slowly as his body heated up.

The next morning, Sage and Steven made it to the Pokemon Center in Snowpoint, where their Pokemon were healed, and they were set in front of the fire.

Sage could see himself being friend with Steven.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. I don't own Pokemon, for it is own by Game Freak, and created by Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to finish this story like I did with Sage's Life. I do plan on finishing, but the sequels, despite knowing how they will end, are taking a lot to type. Between family, work, writing a novel, and the Holidays, it's not exactly easy to find time to write.  
**

 **This story has Gay relationships, as well as _innocent_ relationships between a grown man, and young teen. Just because it is innocent, does not mean I condone relationships between an adult and minor. As this is fanfiction, that means the rules of the real world don't apply, but the readers should remember the laws of their country. If you complain about my works, I will just ignore them, and continue writing. There are more sinister stories out there. Complain to them.**

 **If you want the story that Sage is paired with Hermione go to my profile and click on Sage's Adventure.**

 **Also, I thank all the people who reviewed, even if it was only five people. I feel somewhat bad that I haven't been able to post constantly like the first, but I'm glad people are liking it. Also, thank you all who have followed/favorite my story.**

 **This Person posted on Sage's Life:**

 **avatoa chapter 7 . Feb 7**

 **That is the biggest load of bullcrap I have ever heard and you are a sick, sick person for promoting this pairing.**

 **Okay, for one, I never actually said you had to read the (at least this one) sequel if you don't like the pairing. I never said that they had sex or kissed or anything the like. It is no different than when adults fall in love with people 10-20 years their junior, except they actually have sex with each other. I was in a relationship with an adult when I was younger. We would have been married on my eighteenth birthday if he hadn't gotten sick and died. Every child matures at a different age. I do not support SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN MINORS AND ADULTS! At least I'm not pairing him with someone as old as his father/mother (ie Snape, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Narcissa, Bellatrix) or grandfather/mother (ie Dumbledore, McGonagall, Voldemort) and making them jump into a bed. Not all relationships are about fucking sex people!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE  
*More of a drabble filler, sorry guys***

Sage woke up warm. For a moment, he thought he was home, laying with his Pokemon on his bed. Then he felt the hands trailing through his hair, and soft humming. He opened his eyes, and stared at the chest vibrating under him.

"Are you awake this time?" Sage flew back, making Steven laugh.

"What do you mean, this time?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, like you were in pain. Your scar also split open." Sage sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "You don't seem surprised."

"The dreams have been happening ever since we came back." Steven narrowed his eyes in thought. "I think it has something to do with Voldemort." Sage shrugged, pulling his knees to his chest. "Can we head to Snowpoint City now? My Contest starts the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Sage followed the man two steps behind. Steven frowned, but said nothing against it. He wanted Sage to like him, after all.

* * *

Sage grinned as he accepted the ribbon he'd won off of Nando. They shook hands and separated. Sage skipped over to Steven, and asked where they were headed next. The blond sighed sadly.

"I got a lead, but we need to go back to Hoenn."

"Oh?"

"Mega evolution, remember?" Sage nodded, frowning. "I think we may have found a new Mega Stone."

"I can't come." Steven nodded in understanding. "What does it have to do with the forests though?"

"Because when they uncovered the tablet, that was when things went crazy here."

"Oh. Okay."

 **(Updated part, please read.** **Jostanos, thank you for your support!** **)**

Sage fell silent.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll see you soon, right?" Steven's lip twitched. "Don't."

"I'll try to come and see you again." The man promised, smiling softly.

* * *

Sage looked around sadly as he carried a knocked out Sterling. Nando was a strong opponent, but at least he wasn't brutal like Hanna was. Sterling opened his eyes, letting out a whine.

"It's okay, Sterling. We can go home, at least...I wonder why Steven hasn't came yet." Sage was just one Ribbon off from the Grand Festival. Sterling licked his check, and the two headed to the Pokemon Center.

"Ah! Sage, there was a letter dropped off for you!" Nurse Joy smiled, handing over the item.

 _Dear Sage,  
Sorry that it has taken such a long time to_  
 _get in contact. I am currently looking at  
something in Hoenn. I think I overheard  
that the Wallace Cup is taking place here  
this year. Will you be coming for it? I hope  
so, because I miss our conversations. I  
understand, however, if you don't.  
How is Sterling and the others doing? How  
are you doing? I'm sure that the papers  
are correct in saying you're doing well, but  
it would be nice to hear it from the source.  
Work is tiring, but I know the sooner I get  
done, the sooner I will be able to see you  
again.  
Sincerely  
Steven_

"Idiot." Sage grumbled, before moving to a computer to look up when the Wallace Cup was. "Three weeks, huh?" The last two contests didn't start until after that. "Want to go see what Steven is up to, Sterling?" The Eevee cooed in agreement, so Sage booked a boat ticket to Hoenn that left in the morning. Sage quickly made his way into Sunnyshore's Market place. "Let's see, he likes metal things, so lets fine our friend something, Sterling!"

"Hey kid!" A voice called out some time later as Sage entered the park. "Are you a trainer?" Sage frowned, looking him over.

"Depends, how large of a battle are you wanting?"

"Three on three." Sage nodded, grinning.

"Great. I haven't caught anyone since coming. I'm Sage Ketchum."

"Paul." Sage felt a nagging at the back of his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know my brother, Ash, would you?" Dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That idiot is your brother?" Sage grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. Shall we start?" A random girl was asked to referee.

"Begin."

"Come out, Honchkrow!"

"It's time to dance, Shami!" The Charmeleon appeared, roaring. " _Scratch_!"

* * *

 **I wanted this to be longer, but the dog I based Sterling off, just passed away. I can't seem to write anything beyond the opening to the battle right now. Until I can stand thinking of the dog, I don't think I can handle thinking of Sterling, for either of my stories.**

 **I hope you all hang in there, and I'm sorry, so sorry I cannot finish this, but that dog was family, and we are currently fighting a lawsuit against the other dog's owner for the vet bill and to have his vicious animal put down. If we had the kids outside, what is to stop that monster from attacking them, when he's sicked the animal on my grown uncles?**

 **I hope I continue to have your support, and hopefully I'll be able to look at this story, and remember Rollie for being the great dog he is, and how he lives on through Sterling, the silver Eevee.**


End file.
